


Almost Son

by g_oreal



Series: Poetry I Wrote in the Middle of the Night [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem, Queer Themes, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_oreal/pseuds/g_oreal
Summary: The nature of the relationship between a father and the son he doesn’t know he has.
Series: Poetry I Wrote in the Middle of the Night [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1159364
Kudos: 1





	Almost Son

I love my dad, who taught me to fight

he doesn’t call me “son” but one day he just might.

He gave me jokes we’ve had some laughs

I hope to god that it’ll last

till we see each other at one long last and then

maybe I’ll have the courage to tell him that I’m gay.

I’m queer as hell, that’s what I say

but as for now and the next day

I’m his daughter—just butch—a child.


End file.
